


yys後台

by mmttmmpeace



Category: mmtt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	yys後台

蛇蛇毛x博雅达

*后台play

>>>

铃木的身后是急促的呼吸声，他被紧紧抓住手腕，动弹不得。

"过来。"

宫野拽着他塞进角落的阴影里，有大型道具打掩护，简直是偷腥的绝佳地点。

"独享自己的猎物，是天性。"

宫野把铃木压在墙面上，贴近他半裸的后背。

无机质冰冷的青丝一绺绺的攀到铃木身上，明明早已习惯了坦胸露乳的戏服，现下还是让他感觉凉的慌。

一丝不苟的紫金色狩衣在动作间，由双肩褪下了几寸，凉冷的手掌在铃木的肌肤上撩拨游移，划拉几下衣带便完全松开来，铃木堪堪捉住一片衣角，按在了胸前，但是不妨碍宫野从侧边深入，挑弄他秀气挺立的乳首。

铃木的额头死死的抵在手背，紧闭着眼被摁在墙上，从脖子红到耳根，无一处不是火烧火燎，敏感至极，蛇信子一般的舔舐，嚐遍了耳根后颈，舌苔的颗粒感不断刮磨，留下一片搔痒溼滑。他的腿被强行分开，宫野提膝往他的股间捣弄，就连下身也是一点就着，铃木羞愧的咬紧下唇，对于被抓住弱点缓缓折磨，并且沉溺其中的自己感到耻辱。

"准备好迎接我，人类。"

身后的声音极轻极淡，气息艳色黏腻，似呢喃低语，又似脉脉倾诉。

铃木拼尽最后一丝力气，终是挣扎不脱，扭动的腰枝彷彿对宫野递出邀请。

勃发的物事抵在洞口，一手环到铃木按捺不住翘起的东西，铃木像是受到惊吓般颤了颤。

"好冷！"他说。

"是你太烫了。"

慵懒淡然的语调，冰寒刺骨，宫野腾出手，摸上铃木的额头。

"达央发烧了？"

铃木毫无所觉，只是晕晕乎乎的，一睁眼就是天旋地转，腿根一阵阵发痠发软，眼眶也肿了起来。

宫野见他一语不发，提胯试探着柔软的防线，穴口适应良好，内壁随呼吸而挤压，宫野的眸在阴影里隐约透出红光，彷彿被血腥味点燃，闪烁着残虐兴奋，若隐若现的蛇鳞纹身，在肌肉牵动下彷彿战意高扬的轻颤着。

遵循着生物的本能，对猎物丝毫不显心软，一次又一次的冲撞，铃木的腰被掐出鲜红肿胀的指印，肩膀被嘬出皮破血流的伤痕，铃木艰难的喘息着，每一块被触及的皮肤都让他以为自己在灼烧，他不自觉的拱向清凉柔软的掌心，一捧清泉般流淌过四肢百骸。

一下比一下粗重的呼吸声，倒数着顶峰的到来，铃木费力的侧过头，宫野意会到立刻凑了过去，默契让宫野紧紧的抱住对方烫红的身躯，在最后的晃动里，疯狂掠夺他的双唇，任何细微的颤抖，都真真切切，烙印在心里面。

"我好喜欢，好喜欢你。"

<完。>


End file.
